


进食（下）【塔乌】

by Fiozzt



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiozzt/pseuds/Fiozzt





	进食（下）【塔乌】

*大量ooc、妄想、bug、私设。是公会时期就有的隐藏双箭头，请注意避雷。

*全员思考弱化。各种逻辑漏洞。一切剧情为了能开得上车，然而最后车反而非常短就是了（呆滞

*人类时的两位各种意义上都稍微偏向于“普通人”，有缺陷和明显极限的那种。运筹帷幄的恶或者绝不动摇的正义——啊没有的，完全没有的。请注意避雷。

*请千万不要让我写的沙雕东西影响对于角色的印象（卑微    如果丸山哪天真打算把他俩放出来了，那不管我写了什么东西，统统都是要火葬场的。

*大概依然不是什么愉快的故事。我一开始想写的是沙雕恋爱脑的双向暗恋故事，但是鉴于我的完形填空写文法，最后一不小心就变成了这样ry

*小剧场没有cp的啊。只是突发脑洞，反正迫害安兹真开心（。

*求点评论。欢迎捉虫。

 

 

 

 

              乌尔贝特一开始是有些慌乱的，慌到差点就打出瞬发魔法的地步。然而，恶魔很快敏锐地察觉到事情和他一开始的想法有所出入。

              ——哦，这可真是……

              吃惊的笑音在脑海中响起。

 

              他两分钟前目击到了圣骑士匆匆闪进房间的身影——要怪就怪那条正红色的短披风实在太醒目。他意识到这是今天自己第二次被幸运眷顾：在从迪米乌哥斯那里得到了答案之后，他正好逮住了最近在大坟墓外越留越久的圣骑士。

              要嘲讽这家伙吗？不，那就太无聊了。如果拿牧场的产品劝诱他，那家伙又会是什么表情呢？

              他一边任思维发散，一边敲开了门。

              然后——

 

              ——这我真没想到。

              塔其按住他的双手，居高临下地俯视着他。拟态了头盔的脸此刻能看到下半部分分开的咀嚼式口器与其中的舌。他剧烈的喘息散发着不正常的高热，好像一个无法呼吸的溺水之人。

              是了，就是溺水。乌尔贝特瞅着面前的人，觉得他似乎马上就要窒息了。

              “乌尔贝特桑……乌尔贝特……”

              塔其用难堪低哑的语调断续地喊着他的名字，靛青色的双眼已经染上红色。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，手也在颤抖，但是力道却完全没有放松。

              ——我还以为只是纠结于口腹之欲。这家伙种族转变之后究竟出了多少问题啊？

              比起挣扎到好像都快要开始扭曲自身的圣骑士，这荒诞场景中的另一位的脑中却悠然地划过其他的问题。身下的地毯十分柔软，以至于他甚至愿意多躺一会儿。

              如果是PVP的话，这等的分析错误和情报缺失简直足够致他于死地——不应该啊，这是迪米乌哥斯的情报收集，还是说他应该鼓励他的儿子去谈个恋爱以弥补这方面的缺失？但是所幸情欲对于穿越后的大灾厄恶魔来说不陌生。现下这个场景，对方的状况让他十分确信自己才处于有利的位置。

              “我说，很痛啊。”

              “唔！”

              过度反应。听到这话的瞬间，塔其倏地抖了一下。有那么一刻，双手的钳制也松开了，然而下一秒他又重新握紧，用比之前更小心些的力道。

              “我，不……对不起，抱歉……”

              好吧，我觉得再不做点什么他都快死了。

              “为什么？” 乌尔贝特想了想还是挑了个比较要紧的问题，他偏了偏头，“只是想做？”

              “不，不是这样，只是，因为……乌尔贝特桑，我……”

              塔其艰难地从齿间挤出磕磕绊绊的语句。

              完全听不明白……话说看上去真糟啊，这家伙的理智还在吗？

              乌尔贝特真心实意地觉得有些同情了。可以料想，以虫人的偏好为标准，这个人大概没有吃过什么像样的东西吧。克制着食欲和性欲，穷尽理性地遏制本能以防止自己堕落。但是其实变质在穿越的一瞬间就发生了。束缚自己、拼命挣扎的结果就是被欲求逼到了这步田地。

              着实，愚蠢。

              漆黑的快乐从心底升腾起来。那就由自己的手——

              

              “对不起，实在是……” 塔其稍稍整理了一下呼吸，尽管还有些颤抖，他松开一只手，用力地捂住了自己的双眼，“非常抱歉，还请，就让我一个人。”

              他缓慢而僵硬地直起身子。

              “不，这样反而不好吧？”

              下一刻，他被恶魔的手拽住了。

              “松手……够了，你在做什么……”

              原本稍稍镇定下来的语调一下又被推至临界。

              啊啊，就是这种濒临发狂的语调。乌尔贝特的嘴角难以自抑地勾起。

              他悠然地直起身子，以一种轻慢的姿态凑上去吻了吻塔其的面颊，同时圈住他的脖颈。

              “我倒是没什么意见啊。”

              “……”

              他感到臂膀上传来更多的颤抖，而他的心为之感到甘甜的愉悦。

              “总之，” 他轻轻地敲了敲塔其的肩甲，“先把这碍事的玩意儿脱掉吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              “嗯……”

              乌尔贝特低低地呻吟了一声，调整着呼吸。虽然他们的确从床头柜里找到了润滑油——有时，纳萨力克的仆役们对于至尊的贴心真是巨细靡遗到让他哑然——但是这具身体到底没有居于人下的经验。

              “不舒服吗？”

              塔其的语调听上去有几分迟疑。银色指环现在好端端地戴在他的左手上。刚才的挣扎已经基本平息下来了，然而乌尔贝特仍然能感觉到他的犹豫。

              “没有。再增加也没有问题——我说，都到这一步了，麻烦你专注一些行吗？”

              塔其被噎了一下，于是默不作声地将第二根手指插进乌尔贝特的后穴里。他感受到恶魔内部的热度和湿润，这让他的思考好像也被蒙上了一层微热的雾气。

              这样的事本不会发生。自己不像话的软弱才是导致了这一切的元凶。他为此感到抱歉，但是他不可能拒绝这样的邀请。

              尖锐的部分。

              中二的部分。

              自伤的部分。

              执着的部分。

              甚至是，冷酷的部分。

              塔其·米想要触及组成这个恶魔的所有的成分，想要将这些和任何人都不同的、仿佛闪着光芒的碎片全部拥抱。

              乌尔贝特·亚连·欧德尔是安兹·乌尔·恭的世界灾厄，是他所属的公会中那名和他不对付的法师玩家的名字，是他妄想过能更早遇到就好了的某一个人。

              但说到底妄想就只是妄想而已，能做到的只有尽量搞好关系——搞砸了，乌尔贝特毫无疑问讨厌自己，所有公会成员都知道这个事实。这份用疏离包裹的、无结果的微小恋心从一开始就不该存在，是身为人类的那个自己的全部卑劣所在。

              所以，明明，已经放弃了的，或是说从来没有抱有过希望，但是现在却得到了这样荒谬的机会。即使无法确定是为了作弄自己，还是一时心血来潮，也有可能两者兼有，塔其也无法轻易放手。

              哪怕对于这样的自己感到厌恶，哪怕因为这份卑劣被乌尔贝特厌恶，现在的我也——

 

              ——他多半在想些有的没的吧。

              乌尔贝特正仰躺着，将腿架在塔其的腰上。他一边适应着身体里鲜明的触感，一边漫不经心地观察着塔其不自觉流露出的复杂表情。

              想作弄这家伙，是原因之一。

              但，恐怕说不上是心血来潮。

              ——这个人究竟以为我整天针对他是为什么啊？

              不过他旋即原谅了塔其。公会成员也没有人看出这份用刻薄包裹的、无望的微小恋心，连飞鼠也不知道，顶多说佩罗罗其诺有所察觉，可惜资深H-game玩家的思路拐不到他喜欢塔其这一层上去。

              但那也只是曾经的他了。

              早在他离开Yggdrasil的时候他就将那个妄想丢开。身为人类的那个他通晓放弃、挫败与失落，能够熟练地将有希望之事和无望之事进行分类。

              只因为那个世界可以被称之为毫无底线的苦难。他看着身边的人群没有尊严地活着又毫无意义地死掉，哪怕想要向更好的东西伸手，顷刻就被冷酷贫瘠的现实切碎，当作佐料扔进富裕阶层准备的大锅里。所以他们开始哀嚎，开始扭曲，拼命寻求上层垂下的蛛丝，一旦得到机会就将矛头对准同类，在下层的泥潭里撕咬挣扎。而拥有平和人生的胜利者们，大多连做梦都梦不出这样的悲惨。

              这不是偏见，也无关私人。乌尔贝特确实被追求“正义”的那个身影吸引，但肆意散播光芒的这家伙简直可恨。

              说到底，被称为正义的、被无数人歌颂的这东西能做到什么呢。是能变革世界吗？还是能推动社会呢？这种虚无缥缈的东西在他过去无力的几十年中从未出现，更别说起到什么作用了。

              现在——现在就不一样了。乌尔贝特讨厌人类，可喜的是他成为了不同的东西，并且从中得到了超乎寻常的力量。

              这次他主导局面。虽说只是过往渴慕的碎片，但他不打算抗拒这个展开。

 

              “唔……”

              昏黄的灯光照出此处的寂静，这种与世隔绝的安宁愈发烘托出床第间情欲的氛围。

              又一根被塞了进来。乌尔贝特终于能够从中体会到一丝丝快感。他能够感受到手指开拓甬道时和勾起抚平褶皱时挤压而过的酸涩感，这让他下腹发烫，泛起空虚。

              他觉得对面的人实在太安静了，沉默得有些让他恼火。那张冷硬的、拟态了头盔的面容在Yggdrasil时倒没什么，毕竟当时谁也做不出表情。但是现在被这么一张无表情的脸不动声色地注视着，让他觉得单方面被看透。他甚至有些怀疑对方是否依然如之前一般有兴致，虽然圣骑士双腿间半勃的凶物可能不会认同他的疑问。

              ……说真的，这样没问题吗？

              情迷意乱的氛围很容易消解疑问。乌尔贝特先开了口：“我觉得可以了。”

              “……再等一下。”

              “你要等到什么时候？等到迪米乌哥斯出完差回到纳萨力克能结束吗？”

              真是无理取闹的话。塔其的喉结滚动了一下，他寻思乌尔贝特这会儿提起迪米乌哥斯可真是聊天鬼才。他将恶魔的双腿架在腰间，把他从床上托起，抱在臂弯中。

              他稍稍又做了一些扩张，将手指抽出的时候乌尔贝特颤抖了一下。塔其凑上去，安抚似的、小心翼翼地磕碰了一下他的侧脸。

              乌尔贝特很想告诉他这不算一个吻，然而在他能说出这句话之前，非常糟糕的东西被塞进了他的身体里。

              “唔！“

              恶魔激烈地抖了一下。他的腰有些发软，于是不自觉地抱紧了塔其以寻求着力，将头埋进他的颈侧。好吧，他错了，这个不可以，他几乎怀疑对面的圣骑士在做人设的时候给自己加了什么见不得人的设定。

              “没事吗？如果需要治愈魔法——” 塔其停下了动作。他的声音听上去有些低哑。

              “没事。你可以继续。”

              如果他更有力气的话，他会正面翻个白眼给塔其看。天呐，如果这种家伙居然都算结过婚——

              他的思路被二次打断。埋在他身体里的东西挺动起来，这种刺激非常新鲜，而且难以压抑。他想将呻吟咽下却不由自主地张开了嘴，不成调的喘息从唇边溢出。

              “哈啊……”

              腰间的手似乎很轻易地扶着自己上下摆动，动作还算温柔。塔其的另一只手伸向他的下腹，开始套弄他的分身。

              “……嗯嗯……”

              他渐渐能跟上快感，感到自己的分身也在逐渐胀大。身体里的东西进得太深，每一次压过敏感点他都会不由地颤动。但是他感到舒适与温暖，思考滞塞，漫长的、规律地冲上脑后的刺激拉着他沉溺于这样的状态中。

              圣骑士张开了口器。乌尔贝特感到他温热地蹭过自己的颈侧与肩侧，留下湿润的痕迹——这才更像亲吻不是吗。

              他稍稍向后挣脱一些，贴上塔其的面颊，期望能从对方那里得到一个吻。但是圣骑士向另一边躲开了，将他拖回紧贴的姿势中。

              “……你难道，哈，在害怕吗？”

              他低声发出毫不掩饰的嘲笑。而对面依然缄默。

              “哈……你这家伙是真的，唔，没法专心。”

              他再次挣脱一些——如果说塔其有什么天赋，那一定是把所有的事搞得让人不爽。他在对方的措不及防中，将右手小指和无名指的指节戳进口器的缝隙间。

              “很好，嗯，这不是……没咬下去吗……” 他发出恶戏之后的、快意的笑声，“干脆就保持这样——”

              “……不。” 他的手腕被握住，然后听到了低沉暗哑的嘶声，“你才是，分心太多了。”

              乌尔贝特感到背后的手转向腰际。对面的人双手握住他的腰，像是放弃了温情那样，开始冲刺般的抽送。

              “呜，嗯啊……”

              比之前更加密集的刺激涌入脑海。他一时间没能适应这样大开大合的冲撞，发出了糟糕的、悲泣般的叫声。

              他的潜意识不自觉开始思考这房间的隔音效果如何。

              在他的神经被快感冲刷得无从反抗的时候，他隐约感到视野旋转了，肠壁不自觉绞紧分身的酥麻感让他不由自主地溢出呻吟。

              “唔，哈啊，等下——”

              塔其把他翻过来，用压制的姿势从后面发狠地抽送。他的右手揽住乌尔贝特的左肩，圈住他的身体，好让身下已经完全无法维持平衡的人不至于完全倒下去。

              “嗯……！”

              乌尔贝特的感官在刺激中过载了。比起被淹没的思考，身体背叛般地快速适应了抽插。他的内里变得更加湿润柔软，后穴紧紧地包裹着柱状物，随着抽送的频率吮吸般开合。他觉得自己可能在痉挛，然而飞散的思维无法控制住自己的躯体。

              塔其用说不清是吮吻还是舔咬的方式摩挲过乌尔贝特的脖颈。乌尔贝特能感受到他唇间的热度和在皮肤上划过的齿列的印记，若有若无的危险感终于使他的大脑产生了一丝警觉，但是此时无法聚起思考的他只能本能地喘息着将头偏开一些。

              塔其并没有放过他的意思。他同样有些气息不稳地凑上去，将头更深地埋进恶魔的颈窝，格外细致地描摹他脖颈的线条，同时将他锢得更紧些。

              “乌尔贝特，乌尔贝特。”

              他低声叫着恶魔的名字，声音含糊而湿润。他舔舐颈部的血管，刻意地用牙留下痕迹。那痛感十分清晰，但是并没有流血，像是个让对方慌乱的微小惩罚。

              ——等下，这家伙原来有这么恶劣吗？

              理性仅存的一角瞠目结舌。虽然现在说什么“原来”都没有意义。如果昨天的乌尔贝特能看到这副场景的话，他一定会震惊于事态的发展并感到百思不得其解。

              “哈啊，唔……！”

              但现在这都不是重要的事了。恶魔正囿于缠绕而上的快感，在过量的刺激中浮浮沉沉，却依然无法到达顶峰。他的身体不自觉地扭动着，手指舒张又拢起，膝盖无意识地撑开，在床单上留下凌乱的痕迹。下腹积累的压迫感和电流般的刺激炙烤着他的思维，他希望后面的人能更多地填满他。尊严也好，骄傲也好，此刻都不在本能的选择范围之中。他稍稍转头，将脑中的警报抛开，在不成调的呻吟和零落的话语中再次急切地讨要一个亲吻，塔其贴上来，异形湿热的舌掠夺他口腔的同时不停止顶撞他身体的深处。

              然后他中止了这个吻。他放开了乌尔贝特的肩，转而将他的上身整个压倒，摆成趴跪的姿势。塔其一只手抬起乌尔贝特的腰，另一只手再次试探性地去套弄他的分身。

              “唔！”

              完全勃起的分身被突然触碰。本来喘息着将脸埋进床单里的乌尔贝特霎时被激得仰头颤抖了一下。

              “你这，唔啊，等下……”

              “不行吗？”

              虽然出口的是问句，但乌尔贝特本能地察觉到对方并没有征询意见的意思。他感到略带硬度的皮肤开始摩擦他的分身，着重地抚弄冠状沟，时不时刻意按压过渗出液体的柱体顶端。乌尔贝特弓起背部，整个人激烈地扭动起来。

              “啊啊……”

              后穴里的器物一下又一下地碾过敏感点，然而前面也丝毫得不到放松。他的脑中开始出现大片的空白。生理性的泪水从眼眶中渗出，他却无暇顾及。乌尔贝特除了将身体交付给正在专心操弄他的圣骑士之外，能做到只有勉强地配合他的抽送，无意识地试图从中汲取能多快感。

              ——戏弄得过头了……

              理性的一角无感情地评价了。而各种各样的胡思乱想在脑海中互相挤压。

              ——被吃掉什么的……

              “哈，哈啊，塔其，唔。”

              在下流的呻吟和充斥情欲的喘息中，他浑浑噩噩地叫了另一人的名字。

              “嗯？”

              塔其在抽送的间隙里回应了他。他凑近吻了吻乌尔贝特脸颊的一侧，其中包含的仿佛真实般的甜蜜与占有欲让乌尔贝特的思考愈发浑浊。

              “哈……你……“

              他拼凑不出字句，只是呼唤塔其的名字。圣骑士看着他这副凌乱的泣颜，同样感到思考被剥离出去。

              然后乌尔贝特在颤抖中达到了高潮。他腹部和前胸的毛发被他自己的液体打湿，穴口不受控制地快速收张着。但他感到背后的人依然没有得到释放。塔其的呼吸变得非常粗重，他继续抽送着，将乌尔贝特的高潮在极端的敏感中拉长。

              乌尔贝特事后觉得这会儿的自己估计挺丢人的。他感到自己被丢入了一片激烈的漩涡，又仿佛真被什么东西吞吃入腹。他很可能断断续续地说了些讨饶的话语，也有可能口不择言地请求塔其不要停下——算了，没人在意。在某个时间点，他感到后面的人握住了他的腰，然后在他体内释放了出来。

 

              情事的余韵依旧缠绕于他的四肢百骸。乌尔贝特有些恍然地躺倒在温暖的床铺上，他感到餮足并困倦。他转了转身子，仰面朝向塔其。

              那人的阴影依然洒在他头顶。他看着乌尔贝特，昏暗环境下的神色难以解读出情感。

              ——现在的话，甚至有些想要称赞一下这家伙啊。

              乌尔贝特漫无边际地想着，如果这个时候说一句“感谢服务”，这个人会不会生气呢？不，那可能就没有下次了。

              但是，在他选出此刻最让他满意的一句话之前，静静注视、或是观察着他的塔其俯下身来。

              他闭上双眼，轻轻地抵住了乌尔贝特的额头。

              一点点热度从接触的地方扩散开来。他的膝盖还贴着乌尔贝特的大腿外侧，撑着床的右手不经意地触碰到乌尔贝特的肩膀。恶魔突然意识到这些地方的触感清晰得惊人。

              他的呼吸轻柔地洒落在乌尔贝特的面颊上。

              ——

              有那么一两分钟，恶魔失去了言语。

              然后，圣骑士侧身在他右边躺下。乌尔贝特以为他会说什么，但是回应他的只有沉默。塔其将他揽进一个拥抱之中，然后就安静地睡去了。

              ——热死了……

              恶魔半晌之后找回了自己的思考。他内心发出了像是刻意说给自己听的生硬抱怨，但是没有动弹。

              房间里的昏暗和安宁一如它应该的那样。虽然时间的流逝在纳萨力克里没有任何实感，但外界大约正处于日落的时刻。乌尔贝特无端想到，如果是在他现世那间的狭小屋子里，现在还能看到那副情景：在被尘土掩盖到模糊的远处，衰退的日光在黑暗中被温柔地包裹吞没，方窗中暗红逼戾的世界同视野一起沉入无之中。

              这不算什么美好回忆，只是无价值的日常中比较鲜明的部分。他并不想回忆这个。

              只是这里实在是太安静了。在纳萨力克大坟墓第九层的套房中，只要是外界的，无论是光芒还是黑暗，都无法侵袭到此处。

              额头上的触感消退。困意逐渐支配他的头脑。

              “真够多余的……”

              他小声喃喃了这么一句，随后顺从地倒进了深沉的梦境。

 

 

 

 

 

 

              “所以，你们和好了？” 

              第九层的房间里，不死者与恶魔的二人对坐着。中间的茶几上摆放着的是精美的糕点和白瓷的茶壶，与一沓煞风景的文件。

              “唔，最后还是找他谈了一下。没什么大事。” 乌尔贝特呷一口茶，“但要说关系变得有多好，那也不至于。”

              “不管怎么说，能解决真是太好了。” 飞鼠露出松了口气的样子，“嘛，不过总觉得最近见到你们俩的时间变少了，总觉得有些寂寞呢。”

              飞鼠本意多半是开个玩笑，但是乌尔贝特的确从中听出一丝真实的寂寞。

              “别这么说啊，飞鼠桑。” 他倏地站起来，在友人一时之间变得有些懵逼的目光中，挤进他的椅子里，揽住他的肩头，“干脆今天久违地进行一下休假吧。去迪米乌哥斯的牧场逛一逛如何？我们一起，不必带上那个碍事的家伙。”

              “欸这么突然？” 飞鼠不知所措了那么几秒，但是马上就回绝了，“不了吧，今天还有很多事……” 他随即意识到了什么，语气变得扁平生硬了起来，“啊，我说，如果你这么在意我的休假安排，那就请帮我多分担掉一点事务如何？每天都有各种各样的工作哦？或者，请帮助你的孩子建立正确的认知，让他认识到我不是什么能预见万年、拥有神鬼莫测的智慧的统治者啊？”

              “这个嘛，在做了。在做了。” 乌尔贝特边摆手边发出笑声。

              “啊，真是。” 飞鼠叹口气，从椅子上站起，但语气中其实并无不满，“那我先走了。请别忘记明早的会议，也别忘了——”

              “我知道。我会在那之前把文件看完的。”

              “那就好。” 纳萨力克的统治者发出轻笑。

              伴随着关门声，空旷的房间内又只剩下乌尔贝特一人。

              恶魔咀嚼着飞鼠离去前说的话。让飞鼠感到寂寞可以说是他最不乐见的事之一。他总会让飞鼠知道的。

              但不是现在，他想。至少现在，他还不希望有人干涉。

 

              他享用完了那杯茶，然后带着剩下的点心离开房间，敲开了走廊另一头的塔其的房间——他之后都有记得好好上锁，叫人遗憾。

              圣骑士开门将他迎进。

              “在保养武器吗？” 他一眼瞅见地板上出鞘的刀刃和一旁的擦拭的布料，“给你带了点吃的，虽然也不知道合不合你口味——”

              塔其将点心盘子从他手中拿开，搁在一旁的桌上。他将乌尔贝特揉进一个拥抱里。

              “……还不想做。现在才下午。”

              这不过是欲迎还拒，说得像他真的在意时间。

              “没事，这样就好。”

              对方也没有要求更多。他默然地保持着这个姿势。

              这份疲倦与不经意流露的脆弱让乌尔贝特皱了皱眉，在心中发笑。这个人即使站在崩溃的边缘，也要逞强般地挺直脊背。

 

              那次过后，他们交流了不少，顺理成章地——好吧，在乌尔贝特的刻意引导下变成了这种有些别扭的关系。

              如果说这个异世界是一个梦境，那对于这个人来说定是最糟的噩梦。这是飞鼠最后得到的奇迹与回报，是降临于乌尔贝特的意外之喜，而对于塔其，是蛮不讲理的磨难。

              曾生为人的圣骑士想要从中理出一个答案。他实施救济，也追求救赎。他想要的是一个能赋予这次穿越价值的答案。一个赋予现在的他价值的答案。

              他对付侵蚀其心的无形敌人，却几乎手无寸铁，能称之为武器的只有人类信念的残余和勇气。

              可是他不能得到答案，因为这本来就是个无价值的玩笑，而他只是恰好不幸地，或者说幸运地，被命运挑中了。这儿没什么是能救他的。不是塞巴斯，不是飞鼠，不是这异形躯体中所蕴藏的开天裂地的暴力，也不是眼前这个闪闪发光正待安兹·乌尔·恭伸手撷取的世界。

              不在这里，乌尔贝特想。能救赎他的二人远在彼方，或许正焦虑于塔其的失踪，或许正在他的坟墓前啜泣——谁知道他们身上发生了什么呢？

              而现在，自己成为了这由无序组成的泥沼中的、唯一的稻草。

              那天是由自己敲开了他的门真是太好了——恶魔在心中为获得了这样的机会而由衷地感到幸运。

              他乐得看这人挣扎、跌倒、自我厌恶、然后再次试图努力，即使前方既看不到回报，也无人嘉奖。

              和塔其不同，乌尔贝特对于这样的状态并无不满。他为自己终于和那些自认灵长类之荣、孱弱的恶劣的排异的虚伪的生物撇清关系而感到快乐。他终于活得像自己的理想。

              ——只有一点。

              硬要说不满，也不是没有。虽然他乐于看塔其挣扎，但是当他如这般显出脆弱，他心中又微妙地有些不甘的刺痒。

              “你这家伙不是英雄吗”这种话听上去就像无理取闹。不过他偶尔会想，如果圣骑士完全向欲望低服认输，那到时候就没有乐趣了。

              但说到底，塔其又不是什么圣人。那个世界产出各种各样的人，但绝没有圣人诞生。圣经的话语在更久以前就失去约束力，变成只有小说里才会引用的典故，而抬头可见的硝烟足够将圣母像也染得漆黑。

              乌尔贝特想，他身为人类时，大约也没有得出答案——那种世界怎么可能给出他想要的答案，只是为无法达成的理想感到烦恼和痛苦。如果他曾经得出过答案，那根本就没有在Yggdrasil花这么多心思的必要。

              还好，塔其还没有屈服的征兆。他用这份扭曲的关系缓和欲望。安兹·乌尔·恭是特立独行之人的集会，是固执者的圣域，是异教徒的教廷。要说不能放手的事物，谁都有那么一两样。虽然说他不是什么圣人，但九人的自杀分的集团长在“执着”二字上出类拔萃，是他们中的佼佼者。和他争吵最多的自己，是最了解这件事的人。

              即使他的理想在乌尔贝特眼中是个可笑的、遥远的梦，但其中的信念并非虚假。他若不是趋于破碎，想必也不会甘愿自己沦落到要向恶魔取暖。只因为阴差阳错，他们才在理智与疯狂的夹缝里分享一个拥抱。

              然而这样的日子总不会永远持续。不管如何延迟，选择总会降临，乌尔贝特几乎能看到那极近的到来之日。

              恶魔的心兴奋雀跃又有些不安，而人类的残渣缩在一角，小声地为曾暗中恋慕的人祷告。

              是的，祷告。正义什么都做不到——乌尔贝特这么断言过。但是即使是他，也在束手无策的绝境中一边诅咒着卑微的自己，一边短促地祈祷过或许存在的英雄的降临。无论多少次地落入漆黑之中，这样软弱的、对于一点点勇气的渴望就是不会消散，和对于光芒的憧憬一起被好好地紧怀于胸中。

              即使那都是些从没达成过的愿望。

 

              ——那么让我看看吧。

              暗影的双手稍稍把他搂紧一些。

              ——挣扎的尽头也好，或是正义的末路也好，无论是什么，都让我看看。

 

              或许能得到那家伙的爱——

              这样的想法在进入脑海的瞬间就被剔除。乌尔贝特在心中嘲笑了一下自己。莫非是人类的部分依然在作祟吗？他才不会成为任何人的替代品。若他人需要安慰便给予安慰，渴望爱便献上爱，那不是圣者就是妓女了。

              而他两者皆非。他是世界的灾厄。虽然那份发光的恋情听上去有入手的价值，但恶魔不打算囿于爱，也不会承认其中的魅力。在这样的关系里，他绝不比塔其追求的更多，这样才能在崩毁的时刻从容抽身。

              ——所以，有些可惜，但不会去触及那微小的可能性。

              忽略心中些许的酸涩，乌尔贝特无声地笑了。

              有什么关系？这个人的选择可要有趣得多了。他简直能看见那无数平行的道路所通向的利剑与深渊。

              他们是更好的事物的一部分了。安兹·乌尔·恭可以成就活的传奇，而他们可以迈向不朽。

              既然是这样的故事，那只谈论爱恋才算是不解风情呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

宝物殿小剧场

              宝物殿的今天也很平稳。躲入此处的飞鼠今天也很胃痛。

              如果同伴的二人能代替自己管理纳萨力克就好了——这当然只是想想。如果不细心维持那两个人之间的平衡的话，绝对会出现让自己这个没有脏器的不死者患上真实胃病的大事件。

              他好端端地躺在宝物殿的沙发上，看着天花板。这样静静地挥霍时间，任其流逝的感觉真是太舒——

              他很想这么说下去。但是，他感到自己被人注视着。

              偷偷地瞄向旁边。潘多拉·亚克特就靠在墙边，面朝自己的方向。

 

              “……”

              他可耻地保持了沉默与回避。不知道该说什么也是一部分原因。

              然而那个戴着军帽的鸡蛋头的表情没有任何变化。被这样近距离地被自己造物的三个黑洞正对注视着，说实话非常恐怖。

              如果不是不死者，而是任何一种有眼皮的生物，他就能闭上眼睛装蒜了吧。飞鼠又一次感到了现实的无情。

              “你——”

              他还是开口了，并感觉自己的语气有点不善。但是一想到对面是潘多拉·亚克特，不知为何就觉得也没什么问题。

              “是！” 二重幻影飒爽地站直了，“有何吩咐吗，父亲大人？”

              “……没。你为什么一直看向这边啊？”

              “这当然是因为，得见父亲大人尊容的时间过于宝贵，所以想要一直看着。” 仿佛是顺其自然，语气那叫一个理所应当，“请问是影响到您的休息了吗？”

              “不……”

              “请您不必勉强！在下已经明白了，真是万分抱歉！” 潘多拉夸张的语调恰到好处地刺穿了安兹的心。

              二重幻影帅气地转了个身，身后的军服也漂亮地飘起了一下。他迈着工整的军姿沿着墙走了七八步。飞鼠觉得他在自己眼中变小了一些。

              然后，他回过身来。

              “请问这样您是不是感觉好多了？”

 

              依然，正对飞鼠这边。

 

              “……”

              飞鼠感觉——不，他不想一而再，再而三地描述胃痛的感觉了，全新的暴躁感正在逐渐升起。

              失策。平时可能依赖这家伙太多了，导致他得寸进尺。“父亲大人”这个称呼也是，不管听多少次还是觉得羞耻。

              明明不该是这样的。明明初衷是想着，即使不能变成乌尔贝特和迪米乌哥斯那样亲密的父子，也该对潘多拉更好一些——回想起来，为什么自己对于“和过去的黑历史发展出正常的父子关系”这件事这么有自信？

              “不，完全没有。” 他干脆坐了起来，扶住额头——应该说，头盖骨，“潘多拉你，给我过来。”

              “是！” 潘多拉快步走到沙发边上，挨着飞鼠坐下。

              对，就是这样。最近感觉不管怎么开场，不管自己是来宝物殿干什么的，最后都会变成两人并坐谈话的局面。

              飞鼠放弃了挣扎。

              “不如问你一些事吧。” 他轻咳一声，“你觉得雅儿贝德她，最近有什么不寻常吗？塔其桑和乌尔贝特桑都觉得她……有些状态不佳。”

              他说起纳萨力克的守护者总管的事。

              如果只是一人的话，他也不会这么在意。然而从同伴的两人那里听到了相似的反馈。

              尤其是乌尔贝特。

 

              “怎么说呢，可能是我对于‘恶’比较敏感？”那时，大灾厄恶魔一边撑着头看卷宗，一边说道，“翠玉录家的那个魅魔小姑娘，总给人一种不愉快的感觉啊。感觉莫名其妙被人针对了？”

 

              “雅儿贝德大人啊……” 二重幻影难得地没有使用夸张花哨的语调，而是思考了一下，然后正常地开始解释，“要说不寻常……您想，那个时候您不是把吾等下仆集中到了王座之间吗？”

              所谓“那个时候”指的应该就是游戏关服的瞬间了。当时三人把所有的NPC都集中到了王座之间，打算来个盛大的告别。

              也是在那个时候，怀着“反正也是最后了”的心情修改了雅儿贝德的设定。说起来乌尔贝特桑还撺掇他来着，为什么这家伙一点胃痛都不用承担啊……

              “嗯。”

              “然后您亲自赐予了雅儿贝德大人对您献上爱情的资格。”

              “……是啊？”

              “那天晚些时候，您还将安兹·乌尔·恭之戒交给了雅儿贝德大人吧。”

              “对……所以？”

              飞鼠有些迷惑了。

              “您看，” 二重幻影的语调又逐渐变得高昂，“盛大的会场！聚集的同僚！见证的好友！爱的权利！在每一个少女的梦中，这不就是——”

              潘多拉不知什么时候已经单膝跪地。他一手抬起，看向天花板的眼神中饱含着热烈而深情的光芒。

              飞鼠觉得眼眶很痛。明明是骨头，却很痛。

 

              然后，冲击性的事实被宣告了。

              “这不就是婚礼吗！！！”

 

              “哈……？”

 

              不死者之王并不想在自己的造物面前露出如此丢人的、不解的表情，然而过于冲击的话语在一瞬间击碎了他的心理防线。

              他发出了对于“安兹·乌尔·恭”这个形象来说十分不符的声音。

              “哈，哈啊啊啊啊？？！！”

 

              等下啊！等下等下！

              飞鼠身上绿光骤现，而后反复明明灭灭。

              等下开什么玩笑！？我和雅儿贝德结婚了吗？不对，雅儿贝德觉得那个是婚礼吗？！

              被混乱袭击的这个时刻，他突然想起了一件事。

 

              “等等……潘多拉，你，也觉得那个是婚礼吗？”

              用仿佛要死了的语气发问了。

              啊，虽然，已经是不死者了。

 

              为什么会这样！铃木悟的部分发出了哀鸣。自己居然让同伴们的孩子产生了这种想法，而且还被全员围观了吗！？

              如果潘多拉此刻说出“是啊，难道不是这样吗”之类的话，他仅存的人类残渣肯定会在心底即刻实行自我销毁的，绝对。

 

              “诶？没有哦？” 

              ……嗯？

              潘多拉此刻已经站了起来，他装模做样地拍了拍肯定一点灰都没有沾到的下摆——宝物殿的地板根本一尘不染，对创造者歪了歪头，“虽然雅儿贝德大人深爱着您，所以产生了这样的错觉，但是一般来说，具备常识的生物都不会把那个场景当作婚礼的吧？”

              “是，是嘛。是吧！其他人也这么觉得对吧？！”

              好像听到了什么不得了的话。这个由自己亲手创造的黑历史刚刚是不是说到了常识？

              好可怕。这简直像是恶魔在讨论慈善一样可怕。

              “如果您是指和在下同属纳萨力克的同僚们，”潘多拉摸了摸下巴——这个动作怎么看怎么一股故作深沉的意味，然而一颗鸡蛋摸着自己的下端这种事就是帅气不起来，“没有吧。虽然我无法断言迪米乌哥斯大人的想法。那位的思维模式对我来说也很复杂呢。”

              哦嚯，完蛋。

              虽然飞鼠倾向于相信迪米乌哥斯拥有的大人的常识，然而的确，他从来跟不上炎狱恶魔的逻辑飞跃也是事实。

              下次见面的时候得花点时间弄清楚他在这件事上的想法。往心中的备忘录上又添上一笔，飞鼠的心累又增加一分。

 

              “请不必过虑。只要等到冷却下来，雅儿贝德大人也会不情不愿地明白那件事和结婚毫无关联……大约再过几个月吧。” 或许是看出了他的心累，潘多拉补充道，“但是即使如此，在那样的场景下被施以此等荣耀，她一定会一直保持着新婚妻子般的干劲继续为您服务。说实话在下都有些羡慕了呢。” 

              你羡慕个什么劲啊！

              ……所以说都过了这么久了，依然没有冷却下来吗！

 

              铃木悟残渣的疲劳并没有因为安慰的话语得到缓和——他甚至要怀疑潘多拉是不是故意的了。如果刚刚的是哀鸣，那现在心底发出的一定是不像样的哭喊了。

              翠玉录桑！对不起！

 

              “话虽如此，” 感谢强制冷静，虽然心中还残留着冲击余波，飞鼠依然得以让思路回到正轨，“这和塔其桑，以及乌尔贝特桑又有什么关系？”

 

              二重幻影笑了起来。他刻意地压了压帽檐，花哨的咏叹调又跑了出来。

              “呀，没有新娘会对重要的证婚者无礼的不是吗？请您放心，虽然雅儿贝德大人现在还有些踌躇，但是假以时日，她一定能调整好对于那两位的心情，向他们献上同等的忠诚。”

 

              所以，为什么要调整对证婚人的心情啊……？

 

              飞鼠依然觉得云里雾里。他觉得潘多拉的言语中包含了什么重要的事实，但是他一时无法将这些事情串连起来。

              算了，今天的强制冷静次数也够多了，再问下去的话，说不准又会知道什么不得了的事……反正作为纳萨力克智者之一的潘多拉断言了此事无害，那他也没有继续追问的必要。

 

              “原来如此。感谢你今天也如此可靠呢，潘多拉·亚克特。”

              “怎么会！父亲大人肯光临此处，令才疏学浅的在下能为您深邃的智慧分担那一点点的忧虑，才是我潘多拉·亚克特无上的荣耀！”

              “……哦，是嘛。那我走了。”

              头痛。他一开始这么说话我就头痛。话说，这家伙明明是知道的吧？在NPC之中只有这家伙是多少明白我的段数的吧？为什么非得这么说话不可啊？

              怀着满腹的吐槽，飞鼠正打算离去，突然想起一件多少有些介怀的事。

              “那个，潘多拉，你说雅儿贝德觉得我们……进行了婚礼，那翠玉录桑不在，她是不是感到难过了？”

 

              陷入了诡异的沉默。

              不知为何，面前的二重幻影没有说话。

 

              “这个，” 短暂的安静后，潘多拉打破了沉默，“可能，不，一定是，有点难过的吧。”

 

              那一天，飞鼠从宝物殿离开的时候，并没有得到关于他来时的疑问的解答。

              只是他心底对于翠玉录各种意义上的歉意又加深了。

 

 


End file.
